


The no-gifts-story

by Praeconfuzia



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Presents, M/M, Presents, Siegemas 2020 (Rainbow Six), secretiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Praeconfuzia/pseuds/Praeconfuzia
Summary: Today, dear kids, I’m here to tell you the tale of the time when Dominic and Marius decided they wouldn’t gift each other anything for Christmas.
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Siegemas_2020





	The no-gifts-story

**Author's Note:**

> This is my part for Siegemas, I hope you enjoy! It's Christmas so don't expect the usual chaos between these two, this time it's a bit calmer, more cozy or so I hope.

They said that they won't get each other anything for Christmas. They both agreed with it, but Bandit had a weird feeling settling down in his neck not 10 seconds after they made that clear. Maybe it was the fact that he's a highly trained elite soldier, specialized in undercover missions and therefore had a keen eye on the ones around him, always observing what their bodys and auras told him. The fact how easy Marius gave in, without big discussion or bad but politely-hidden disappointment. He just looked at him for a moment, calculating, and a touch of something lingering in the corners of his lips.

He tilted his head to the side. "Was something wrong with the present last year? Did I something wrong?" Not shocked, but thinking, trying to figure out the reason why Dom would say something like that on his own.

"No," Dominic was quick to deny and stepped closer, a hand coming to rest in its assigned space in the nape of Marius' neck. "It was perfect, love, honestly I'm still wondering how you made it to persuade Thatcher into coming along. It was the best paintball war on earth's surface, but that hasn't anything to do with now. Right now I don't need anything to be happy, it is enough that we are safe from missions over the holidays and can just survive together Elias' onslaught of Christmas vibes."

He felt the calculating gaze roaming over his face and finally Mari smiled.

"I see. If you put it like that, I'm fine with the no-gifts idea." His voice was light, there was a spring in his step when he placed a small and very shy kiss on Dom's cheek, walking away quickly and Dom wasn't sure if there was a little hurry hidden in his steps.

The next days went on in the usual pre-christmas stress. Things that needed to be cleared off before everyone was on vacation robbed them of their time and their last nerves, the people around the base started to drift into two opposite sides. The stubborn ones spreading Christmas vibes no matter what, and the others that are already sick of their shit, the constant headache caused by the endless carols, the cheeriness of their colleagues no matter if it's 4 in the morning or 11 in the evening.

Every year at the same time the base will turned into a playground of the kids and grinchs.

Bandit refused to be assigned to any of them but honestly.

"Grinch."

He looked up at the greeting at the only person who would say such a thing without having to fear a surprise waiting for them when they would be alone the next time.

"You know that I love you like a brother." He smiled his eyes unwavering. "The nosy one, the black sheep that secretly everyone is annoyed of but has to pretend they love them because they are part of the family."

"That was the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me," Kapkan said, a hand on his chest, grasping the fabric of his hoodie in fake mistiness.

Dom snorted, watching while Maxim took the seat next to him, sinking into the old cushions of the base's most treasured couch in the rec room. It survived more partys and disasters than most of the Ops which got it the right of a nickname, always spoken with nothing but the deepest of respect. Legends say it was no one but the lord himself who christened it in a drunken night and it was the only occasion where all operator who witnessed agreed with it. Of course, you can't expect much when alcohol is involved, but surprisingly no one laughed about Couchie.

"Everything going well?" Kapkan asked eventually, after a while of a nice silence and the two of them watching the rest of the room.

"Sure." It was too fast and too easily said.

Maxim glanced at him. "Stubborn, huh."

"I was lucky that I still have my undercover skills."

His friend hummed. "Timur and I have the no-gift thing too, you know. It works fine for us."

He snorts. "Yeah, you two have nothing to gift." He felt the hunter's gaze burn through him. "The whole base knows that you two gift each other every year the same."

He met Kapkan's eyes, unwavering. "Yourself, but the FSK18 version the whole night."

Maxim’s lips turned up in a lazy smile when he held up his middle finger to Dom.

“You know your entire plan will go south if he doesn’t do what you expect him to.”

He hummed lightly, trying to follow his once again running thoughts. He hoped he read the man well enough to foresee what his next decisions will be.

One day later, meaning it was the 22nd of December, Dom suddenly felt like he was actor in a _very_ bad action movie, hiding behind a corner and listening for something that wasn’t supposed for him to hear. Probably. After all no one said his name in that hushed fashion that was a clear sign for anyone eavesdropping nearby to inevitably listening up even further.

He was standing in the hallway leading to the dorms, listening in to the whispering voice of Marius talking to someone. For a long time there was only his voice and right when he was sure that he was on the phone, another voice spoke up. Too small to hear actual words but at least he was sure that it was Elias. Chuckling, but that childish it reminded him of his nephews when they where up to some great plan, but in hindsight others will it only call _Dominic-insulted-bullshit._

“-be perfect!” Right when Dom started to doubt his eavesdropping skills he made some pieces of Elias excited bubbling. But in an instant his voice’s volume dropped again. He heard the words _when, back, training_ but it was impossible to get something out of Marius’ hushed answer.

There were the words _god, nervous, what if._ His voice grew louder seemingly without him noticing to the point he needed some shushing by Marius. “Shhhhh, don’t tell him! Don’t you dare!” He hissed at him, then speaking up that fast that it first took Dom two seconds of complete confusion before he realized he was speaking German suddenly.

Loud voices spoke up in the end of the hall behind him, signaling the rest of his training companions had finished as well and were now heading for their own dorms, meaning in a few seconds they will round the first corner and see him, hiding poorly behind the second corner like a stalkerish, creepy soon-ex-boyfriend. So he had no other choice as to push himself up from the wall and started walking towards his own dorm, easily playing the oblivious part and acting mildly surprised upon seeing them both in their dorms when he opened the previously ajar standing door. As he grabbed the handle he wondered if it was just a mistake of them to not think about closing it completely or if Marius expected Elias to close it behind him and didn’t checked it afterwards. He failed to imagine his boyfriend just having _forgotten_ something so obvious but still so important. After all, when you have a secret you don’t want it to be found out be other by leaving the door open so they can hear about it.

Two days later, it was the 24th of December, the best day in the year.

When the alarm rang Dom threw something at it and missing apparently, judging be how the shit little thing continued beeping unbothered. The mood he was in wasn’t able to be explained in words. First thing he wondered about was why the fuck did they set up an alarm on their days off, at _Christmas._ The second thing shot through his mind as if it was just waiting for it the whole night and Dom felt his shoulders tense.

The alarm was silenced and for a short silent moment Dom felt relief. Then he felt his mattress moving, something digging into it and crawling up to him. It stopped when it was next to his upper body, the mattress shifting again and soon he heard how something pushed his pillow down right above his shoulders.

H e pried one eye open when a persistent smile tugged at his lips. It was a familiar sight, the same as last year to be exactly but it still send a wave of piece through Dominic. Marius was sitting next to him, bend down over him with his hands left and right of Dom’s head supporting him. The smile was so innocent, his eyes shining with an anticipation you normally can only found in kids  that have the right amount of cuteness, curiosity and naivety in them.

“Merry Christmas, Dom!”

In return he put a hand in the back of Mari’s neck to bring him down to him.  It was a short, small peck on the lips. Cute, even for him.

“Merry Christmas, babe.”

It was a nice day really, even Dom was relaxed, he felt so much at ease like he hadn’t in a very long while. Thanks to the fact that most of the Ops and the staff that was allowed to went to their families over the holidays the base was nicely empty and silent, it felt calm.

They spent the morning laying in Dom’s bed, at some point Marius just slumped down on top of him when he realized Dom wasn’t about to get out of bed in the near future. It didn’t took him long to get entangled in the blanket and later in Dom too. They napped off once or twice but at some point one of them started talking and that’s the way they spent the next one and a half hours before they finally decided now would be a good time to finally get up.

They were lazy the whole day but that was fine. They spent the whole day together, never really separating. When they get something to eat it started as breakfast and then turned into lunch when they decided they didn’t feel like the obligatory, easily made bacon & eggs but something other. Dom cheered inwardly when they discovered that someone at the cafeteria staff was so nice to put up a small christmas menu. Like roasted goose. Marius made a small comment on how it is a day too early for the roast goose, but when Dom looked at him with raised eyebrows there was just a little uncertainty in his eyes, caused by nothing else but his strict correctness. But behind he could see the appetite. And in the end it was a great meal.

After that they went for a walk, that extended itself without anyone of them really noticing. Or they did at some point and just didn’t care. They talked, or, to be exactly, now Dominic was more quiet and let Marius ramble on about anything he wanted.

Then evening came. They sat at their dorms in the small rec room any one of them had, with just a small couch, an even smaller table to it and two chairs. A few minutes ago now Marius had started to grow more and more silent and Dom sensed a poorly hidden restlessness coming from him. He felt his shoulders tense again. He hadn’t, had he? He agreed to the no-gifts-thing.

He hadn’t, right? Dom still hoped desperately that he just interpreted it all wrong, clinging to that thought stubbornly.

“Dom,” Marius slowly started, seemingly looking for the right words to say while a kind smile was playing on his lips and around his eyes and Dom felt his heart drop. “I know we agreed that we will not gift each other something…” There was a knock on the door and Dominic felt how everything fell off his face, because there wasn’t anyone left around here that can now stand in the hallway and wanting something from them. Marius stand up from the couch and walked towards the door, grabbing the handle he said “But I was weak, I’m sorry, Dom.” With that he opened the door, grinning and one moment later he looked in the face of his own.

“Hi, Dom!” His brother grinned so wide, that it was clear how much fun it was for him to see his twin like that, at a loss for words.

Dominic turned to Marius. “B-but we said no gifts…!” Panic crawled up his neck, this absolutely wasn’t according to his plan.

“I know and I’m sorry, but I had to!” Mari almost whined but still with a playful tone in his voice. “Merry Christmas, love.” He grinned, that little…

“Why are you here?,” Dom asked Cedrick, stunned. “The others…”

“We’re on vacation, baby! The kids are already sleeping and Laura’s taking care of them. We’re staying at a hotel nearby.”

All he could do was nod in understanding.

“What, am I not getting a hug or something? Dom, I’m your brother not a ghost.” He laughed and grabbed the wheels of his wheelchair again before entering the dorm, navigating in the narrow space and between the furniture with ease.

It was the best day he had had in years. To be completely honest Dom wasn’t able to recall a day that was better than today. They laughed and talked for hours, just sitting there and it was like it had to be like that. There was only one thing that gnawed at the back of his mind though.

“I’m feeling shit that I don’t had anything for you. It annoys me.”

Marius looked at him surprised, as if the thought hadn’t occurred to him until now. “You haven’t to feel like that, honestly. It wasn’t my intention to make you feel bad, stop that now!” It sounded childish and Dom could see how Cedrick smiled behind Marius back, holding back a laugh.

“That’s not how the mind works, babe.” But a chuckle escaped him nonetheless.

It was nearing midnight now, so he was safe to consider his plan as failed. “Thank you, both of you. You’re shitheads for surprising and fooling me like this but I really love you.”

There was a knock on the door and this time three surprised heads turned around, first looking at the door in question and then back to each other. Dom felt something rise in his chest, bubbling up with unstoppable force. He stood up, walking towards the door and grabbing the handle when he said “But I too am sorry that I can read you _that_ good, but I have to admit you’re really a terrible liar, babe.” He grinned and he was sure it was as wide as his brother’s had been. When he opened the door he watched Marius’ face intently, saw how his mouth dropped open slightly, while looking at the elder man standing in the hallway.

“U-uncle?!”

“Hallo, Marius.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a merry Christmas and may a little Jäger fairy watch over you in 2021.


End file.
